coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3297 (28th October 1991)
Plot Mike leaves the Jag with Kevin. Kevin doesn't like it when Sally tells Mike that he doesn't have any other jobs today. Deirdre promises Ken that she'll be on her guard against Mike in future. Mike oversees repair work at the cafe. He plays dumb when Alma questions his motive for bringing Deirdre into the Rovers. Alma asks him not to hang around the cafe but he reminds her that he's her landlord. Nicky uses the looming adoption to get his way with Gail and Martin. Angie tries to sell her designs to manufacturers, without success. Jack gets Alec worried that Mike is destitute. Ivy asks social worker Kathy Green to stop the adoption as Gail is only using Martin to have the children's names changed and he'll be cast aside once he's served his purpose. She tells her that Martin is too young and Gail is using him to erase her guilt over Brian's death. Mike is happy with Kevin's work. Kevin becomes irritated when he asks why he's content looking after Rosie while Sally works. Don finds out what Ivy is up to and warns Gail. Ken and Alma want to quit night school but attend the evening's classes as it's the only place they can be sure that Mike won't turn up. Alec makes Mike settle his bill weekly. Mike tells Kevin about a friend who has a fleet of vans which need servicing. Gail swears never to forgive Ivy if she stops the adoption. Don pours his worries out to barmaid Julie Dewhurst when he picks her up in his taxi. She tells him about her own collapsed marriage. He thinks about divorcing Ivy. Cast Regular cast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *David Tilsley - Thomas Ormson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy Guest cast *Kathy Green - Jan Alphonse *Julie Dewhurst - Su Elliot Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room *Park Road *Tic Tac Club - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Ivy makes a desperate attempt to stop the adoption of her grandchildren, Don comes to terms with his life. And Mike gives Kevin a career push. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,670,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth: "I reckon 'e hasn't got two ha'pennies to rub together." Alec Gilroy: "'e may not 'ave, but then again I've never seen the attraction of rubbing ha'pennies together, Jack. Perhaps you could enlighten me." --- Don Brennan: "Martin, if my wife put her mind to it, she could find good reason why Joseph and Mary were unfit parents, never mind anybody else." Category:1991 episodes